The present invention relates to a water lounge, and more particularly to a portable water filled device for personal relaxation in the outdoors.
With the advent of significantly more leisure time, numerous recreational devices have been proposed for aiding man in his leisure hours. Swimming pools, both above and below ground, have met with considerable sales appeal, and the number of people utilizing such pools has drastically increased over the years. The cooling comfort of water in the summertime has played a major role in the commercial success of recreational devices that utilize water. Swimming pools are not only cumbersome and expensive but require open space where they are located. The ever increasing problem of accidents around such devices is also of concern. While the public has long sought a more convenient and less expensive device for cooling the body in the summertime, no such devices have been introduced. A device much smaller than the traditional swimming pool having the same general beneficial characteristics without the detrimental ones has long been sought.
Obviously, bathtubs offer some relief from the summer weather but these devices lack the portability and adaptability for outside use. For example, Miyakawa Pat. No. 2,566,495, granted Sept. 4, 1951, suggests a bathtub form with body rests while Petersen Pat. No. 3,496,579, granted Feb. 24, 1970, discloses a particular bathtub construction having a foot well together with body conforming portions.